Hermione à la une !
by khalie
Summary: Hermione Granger est notre sorcière du mois ! Venez découvrir ses rêves et ses secrets les plus intimes. Toutes ses confidences en page 3 !" Severus passe une très mauvaise matinée ! Très mauvaise... Vraiment ?


_**Bonjour !**_

_**En attendant la mise à jour de mes deux autres fics en cours, voici un petit OS retraçant l'horrible matinée de ce cher Severus ! Rien de sérieux dans cette histoire sans prétention !  
**_

_**Les phrases en italique indiquent les extraits de journaux, mais ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre !**_

_**Comme d'habitude, rien à moi, tout à JKR...  
**_

_**Sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Cela faisait bien deux minutes que ces maudits hiboux volaient au dessus de sa tête. Les volatiles décrivaient de larges ellipses dans un véritable concerto de hululements. Au moment où Severus commençait à s'impatienter de devoir supporter une telle cacophonie pendant son petit déjeuner, ces derniers interrompirent leur ballet et déposèrent enfin le courrier aux sorciers attablés. Chacun reçut un petit paquet étroitement ficelé.

De sa main droite, Severus balaya une plume qui menaçait de tomber dans son café, puis dénoua le lacet qui enserrait le colis. Sous ses yeux, s'étalait un éventail de la presse sorcière internationale du jour. Certainement une attention des organisateurs du colloque.

Le Maître des potions de Poudlard s'empara de sa revue préférée avec avidité, ignorant définitivement sa tasse à laquelle il n'avait, de toute façon, quasiment pas touché. Presque nerveux, il tourna les premières pages, et arriva enfin sur le sujet qui l'intéressait, ou qui plutôt l'obsédait depuis la veille. Un article de plusieurs pages consacré à la manifestation.

Entre le déroulement de l'événement qui énumérait l'ensemble des conférences et ateliers de ces trois jours, l'intronisation des nouveaux Maîtres et Maîtresse en potions, ainsi que la présentation des sorciers qui avaient participé au concours, triomphait une photo noir et blanc haute de plus de trois pouces, d'une sorcière au regard intelligent qui se pliait gentiment au jeu du photographe – Colin Crivey.

Bah, dans la liste des trop nombreuses choses qui l'avaient énervé ces derniers jours, il n'était plus vraiment à ça près.

Hermione Granger arborait un sourire éclatant, repoussant de sa main gauche une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, et tenant son chapeau pointu de l'autre. Elle prenait la pose sur le perron de l'hôtel particulier début XIXème qui accueillait le colloque et ses participants pour plusieurs jours. Non content de balayer les nuages au large des côtes de New Forest, le vent marin s'était attaqué aux cheveux de la jeune femme. Ses longues boucles brunes volaient tout autour de sa tête, et l'image n'était pas sans rappeler à Severus celle de cette statue de la Méduse…

Une photo – très grande – et un article – bien trop long – qui faisait l'éloge de la sorcière.

_La Maîtresse en potions Hermione Granger remporte la première place du très prestigieux « prix Flamel » créé par l'alchimiste lui-même, qui voit s'affronter les plus grands Maîtres de la planète._

Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent jusqu'à froisser rageusement le bas de la feuille que _Potions Magazine_ avait consacré à la jeune femme. Une page entière ! Rien que pour elle ! Que faisaient-ils des travaux des autres Maîtres venus concourir ? Et du sien ? Le sien méritait largement la première place ! Certainement pas la seconde ex aequo…

_La déjà célèbre Hermione Granger se distingue des autres concurrents en présentant ses dernières découvertes à l'occasion du colloque qu'organise tous les dix sept ans la Wizzard Society of London. Elle rentre ainsi dans l'histoire aux côtés de Flamel, Belby, Paracelse ou encore Fulcanelli, pour ne citer que les plus illustres._

Et que faisaient-ils de ses récentes découvertes sur la potion antidouleur, et de ses plus anciennes, comme celle capable de guérir les blessures de dragon ? Evidemment, on ne se faisait pas blesser tous les jours par un dragon, mais sa potion avait tiré d'affaire quelques sorciers un peu trop aventureux et rendait quotidiennement service aux dresseurs de dragons. Demandez donc à Charlie Weasley s'il n'était pas heureux d'avoir retrouvé une peau de bébé sur la partie la plus potelée de son anatomie !

L'article poursuivait sur l'incroyable performance de la sorcière qui avait réussi là où tous avaient échoué : fabriquer de l'or. _Non pas cet or éphémère avec lequel les farfadets s'amusent à abuser les moldus, mais bien de l'or véritable !_ Flamel avait découvert l'élixir de longue vie et Granger la transmutation du métal !

Oui, bon, pas de quoi s'étaler sur une page. L'effort était louable mais rien de bien extraordinaire en soi. S'il s'était intéressé à des sujets aussi triviaux, sûr que lui aussi aurait trouvé une solution !

Ses yeux filèrent rapidement les lignes suivantes pour aller directement aux explications de la jeune femme.

_« Tous les alchimistes et Maîtres en potions connaissent le principe de la transformation du métal en or, mais personne n'avait réussi à obtenir de résultat probant. J'ai voulu, par curiosité d'abord, tester la fameuse recette du moine Théophile. J'avais encore en mémoire un épisode douloureux d'une rencontre avec un basilic - épisode que je préfère taire aujourd'hui - alors il n'a pas été facile pour moi de me lancer dans ce projet ! Sans compter la difficulté de faire s'accoupler deux vieux coqs, complètement privés de la lumière du jour ! Non sincèrement, je vous assure que, bien que suffisamment engraissés, comme le stipule la recette, l'opération n'a pas été évidente. Je crois qu'ils ne se plaisaient pas… C'est cruel lorsqu'on y pense._

Et c'était ça qui avait décroché le _prix Flamel_ ! A croire que la compagnie de Miss Lovegood, qui travaillait dans le même laboratoire qu'elle, l'avait atteinte de façon bien plus sérieuse qu'il ne le pensait !

_Mais finalement, ils ont donné trois œufs. Heureusement, le crapaud s'est montré moins récalcitrant que les coqs dans sa tâche à couver ! J'ai ensuite suivi le procédé que nous connaissons tous, mais je n'ai obtenu qu'un or mou, presque friable et d'une pureté plus que relative. _

_De nouvelles tentatives m'ont permis de comprendre que la cuisson des basilics nécessitait un bon tiers de sang de sorcier roux, et non le sang d'un simple homme roux, comme stipulé dans « A la recherche de l'or et de l'immortalité ». Mais ça, je pense que d'autres ont dû le comprendre avant moi._

Quelle perspicacité ! Et de quel Weasley s'était donc servie Miss je-sais-tout ?

_J'ai essayé, encore et encore, et j'étais sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'Harry (Potter, ndlr) m'a offert un vieux manuscrit de Sima Qian traitant des travaux du magicien Li Shaojun. Ce dernier prétendait maîtriser la transmutation et l'utiliser dans un élixir de longue vie. Je ne pense pas que l'élixir ait fonctionné d'une quelconque façon puisque l'empereur Wu Ti a fini par mourir quatre-vingt sept ans avant notre ère, après un règne exceptionnellement long, certes, mais pas éternel…_

Par Salazar, pitié….

_Un élément de ses travaux m'a néanmoins mis la puce à l'oreille… J'ai cherché, beaucoup cherché, et aujourd'hui, je peux enfin vous présenter la transmutation du métal en or ! »_

Tout ce blabla ! De la poudre aux yeux ! Des élucubrations pour sorciers en mal de mysticisme ! Elle ne la lui ferait pas à lui ! Le magicien Tchong machinchose… Jamais entendu parler ! Des histoires pour endormir les néophytes, rien de plus. On ne faisait pas de sensationnel avec un sujet aussi sérieux que celui des potions, Granger ou pas !

L'article finissait en expliquant que pour le bien de tous, la découverte de Granger serait brevetée et gardée sous bonne garde de sortilèges au ministère. A quoi bon décrocher un prix pour une découverte qui ne serait d'aucune utilité ! Alors que sa nouvelle potion antidouleur…

Severus rejeta le magazine à côté de son assiette de harengs fumés et se décida à jeter un œil à la _Gazette_. Granger, encore. Cette fois, le journaliste félicitait _« une des sorcières les plus douées de sa génération »._

Il mâcha avec rage la bouchée de poisson qu'il venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche et balança cette feuille de chou ranci par-dessus le _Potions Magazine_. Il en avait lu suffisamment pour sa journée !

Son petit déjeuner terminé, Severus se dirigea d'un pas rapide et assuré vers le grand salon qui accueillait la première conférence de la journée.

- Severus, mon ami !

- Horace, répondit l'intéressé, baissant légèrement la tête en signe de salut.

- Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer en cet endroit ! Il y a tant de monde ici que j'aurais pu passer à vos côtés sans même vous voir ! C'aurait été vraiment bête de ne pas pouvoir discuter de toutes ces merveilleuses découvertes ! Et que de beau monde…

- Quel dommage s'eut été, en effet.

- Le mal est réparé, répondit gaiement l'ancien directeur de Serpentard en s'amusant de l'ironie de son successeur. Allons nous asseoir, il y a encore de la place au second rang. Ici, tenez.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Severus prit un siège à la place indiquée par Slughorn.

- Une petite douceur ? proposa le vieux sorcier en tendant une boîte de friandises à son comparse. Enrobés du meilleur cacao. Viennent de Suisse, continua t-il tout en suçotant une bouchée, alors que le conférencier commençait son exposé.

- Sans façon, merci.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour vos nouveaux travaux… Remarquable, vraiment… chuchota t-il en se penchant vers le brun.

- Ma potion antidouleur donne en effet de très bons résultats, s'enorgueillit Severus, bien qu'étonné du compliment de Slughorn.

- Au fait, continua t-il sur le ton de la discussion en fouillant dans sa serviette. Avez-vous vu l'exploit de mon apprentie ? Impossible de le manquer ! Et il tendit au Maître des potions, dont les traits s'étaient soudainement tirés, un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ ! Comme vous devez regretter aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir accepté de la prendre en apprentissage !

Ce vieux rabougri d'Horace Slughorn ! Il voulait lui tordre le cou, le faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette pour enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur cette maudite conférence ! Mais cela risquerait fort de faire désordre… Il se résigna à baisser les yeux sur la couverture du magazine qui avait atterri - Merlin seul savait comment - entre ses mains, espérant ainsi que le sorcier lui ficherait la paix !

_Hermione Granger est notre sorcière du mois ! _Le titre s'étendait sur presque la moitié de la couverture, une photo de la jeune femme souriant en arrière plan.

_Venez découvrir ses rêves et ses secrets les plus intimes. Toutes ses confidences en page 3 ! Par Pussy Paparezzi. _Severus tourna machinalement les pages jusqu'à tomber sur l'article que la journaliste avait consacré à la nouvelle lauréate du _Prix Flamel_.

_Hermione Granger, déjà célèbre pour avoir participé à la défaite de vous-savez-qui au côté d'Harry Potter, se distingue aujourd'hui en remportant un des plus prestigieux concours de notre époque. Bien décidée à vous raconter la femme, je passerai sur les détails de sa découverte, laissant à la presse concurrente le loisir de s'épandre sur des théories ennuyeuses et inévitablement assorties d'un vocabulaire aussi nébuleux que soporifique !_

_Pussy Paparezzi : Bonjour Hermione. Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de vous confier à Sorcière Hebdo. Si vous nous racontiez de quelle façon vous vivez cette soudaine médiatisation. Vous devez être une femme comblée !_

_Hermione Granger : Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est plutôt agréable, oui…_

_PP : Mais encore…_

_HG : En fait, j'y vois surtout un moyen de démocratiser cet Art noble qu'est les potions. C'est une branche de la magie que les sorciers utilisent de moins en moins. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'explosion du nombre de ventes de filtres par hibou postal ainsi que la bonne santé des apothèques ! La sorcière de moins de cinquante ans ne veut plus s'embêter dans des préparations longues et salissantes, parfois ardues… C'est bien dommage, car une potion maison dont le dosage est respecté est souvent de bien meilleure qualité que ces potions importées des quatre coins du monde !_

_PP : Enfin, je voulais surtout parler des retombées dans votre vie personnelle…_

_HG : Oh ! Cet aspect là ! Oui, ça change beaucoup de choses. J'espère que les retombées profiteront directement à notre laboratoire. (Hermione s'est associée il y quelques mois à son amie Luna Lovegood dans un laboratoire de recherche. Ndlr). Nous espérons que les financeurs y seront sensibles…_

_PP : On parle de Drago Malefoy… Il aurait déjà investi plusieurs milliers de gallions dans votre affaire…_

_HG : Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas aborder ce sujet de façon aussi ouverte. Notre capital est en cours d'ouverture chez Gringotts…_

Alors comme ça, les rumeurs sur le financement des recherches de Granger par son ancien protégé étaient bel et bien fondées… Incroyable cette capacité qu'avaient les Malefoy à flairer la bonne affaire et à ensuite s'y accrocher comme une tique !

_PP : L'héritier des Malefoy ne cache pas son intérêt pour vos recherches… C'est étonnant, car il se laisse entendre que vous n'étiez pas spécialement amis à l'époque…_

_HG : Heureusement, les enfants grandissent ! Et les gens peuvent également changer !_

_PP : Mais qu'en est-il de votre vie intime ? On vous a longtemps prêté une histoire avec Harry Potter avant que ce dernier ne démente l'information. On parle aujourd'hui de Drago Malefoy, mais aussi de Ronald Weasley… _

_HG : Non ! _

_PP : Vraiment ?_

_HG : Harry et moi ne sommes que des amis ! Tout comme Ron ! _

_PP : On vous a pourtant aperçue en compagnie du cadet de la famille Weasley le week-end dernier à l'île de White… Le lecteur veut savoir ! Vivez-vous une idylle avec votre meilleur ami ?_

_HG : Encore une fois, non. Et je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela peut intéresser le lecteur… Après tout, il s'agit de ma vie privée !_

_PP : Bien sûr que votre vie intéresse le lecteur ! Beaucoup de jeunes sorcières rêvent d'une vie telle que la vôtre. Une jeune femme brillante, indépendante, qui a su monter son affaire, amie du célèbre Harry Potter, ex petite amie du non moins célèbre Viktor Krum, proche de Ronald Weasley… (Voir notre encart, page 6)_

Severus tourna frénétiquement la page et tomba sur une photo d'Hermione qui exhibait son corps dans deux bouts de tissu qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose de son anatomie. Il ravala sa salive. Avait-on idée de se dévêtir de la sorte en publique ! Il porta son attention sur le reste de l'image. Elle se promenait avec l'autre rouquin, bras dessus bras dessous, le long de l'eau.

La légende était des plus racoleuses : _Après Harry Potter, Cormac McLaggen et Viktor Krum, notre mangeuse d'hommes s'attaque à une autre personnalité du quidditch : son ami d'enfance, Ronald Weasley, qui vient d'être sélectionné comme gardien titulaire des Canons pour la saison à venir. A croire que les têtes bien pleines préfèrent les corps bien faits !_

McLaggen ? Quand au juste Granger avait-elle bien pu sortir avec ce petit con prétentieux !

- N'est-elle pas ravissante ma jeune apprentie ? Horace Slughorn venait de le tirer brutalement de ses pensées, désignant des yeux la jeune femme en maillot de bain.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, faisant mine de reprendre le cours de la conférence.

- Et avez-vous vu ? Elle parle de moi !

- Non, je n'ai pas vu, répondit-il avec irritation. Mais j'en ai lu suffisamment pour saisir que ce « torchon » n'est qu'un ramassis de chiures de chouettes pour sorcière en quête de romanesque !

- Peut-être, admis Horace avec jovialité, mais c'est aussi une excellente opportunité pour mo… elle… d'accroître sa notoriété ! Je savais que cette petite irait loin ! Regardez ! C'est juste là. Et il posa son doigt grassouillet sur la dernière partie de l'interview.

Severus baissa les yeux, bien que de mauvaise grâce, et reprit sa lecture.

_PP : Un dernier remerciement peut-être ?_

_HG : Deux, en réalité. Le premier, je l'adresse à mon amie et associée Luna Lovegood qui a cru en moi dès le commencement de ce projet. Et elle a eu la patience de me supporter pendant toute la durée de mes recherches, ce qui n'a pas dû être une mince affaire, croyez-moi ! Le second, je souhaiterais l'adresser à mon Maître, Horace Slughorn, qui m'a appris les subtilités de cet Art noble, et sans qui je ne serais jamais arrivée là où je suis aujourd'hui._

_PP : Une chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi avoir choisi Horace Slughorn ? Le professeur Rogue est considéré par ses pairs comme étant un des meilleurs potionnistes de Grande-Bretagne. Sans compter que vous avez déjà été son élève. Pourquoi ne pas avoir privilégié son enseignement ? (Ndlr : Nous avons appris d'une source proche de la jeune femme que les relations qu'elle entretenait à l'époque avec son ancien professeur étaient plutôt chaotiques ! Connaissant le personnage, tout porte à croire que le refus soit de son unique fait. Le professeur Rogue aurait-il eu peur que cette jeune femme si brillante finisse par lui faire de l'ombre ? Sûr que sa récente victoire doit lui laisser un goût des plus amers !)_

_HG : Oh… Oui... Hum… Le travail du professeur Rogue est remarquable. J'ai eu l'occasion de suivre un stage de deux mois sous sa direction pour clore ma dernière année universitaire, mais disons que… Je crois que nous ne sommes pas faits pour travailler ensemble…_

Ça, c'était le moins qu'elle puisse dire ! En deux mois, il avait eu le temps de la juger, et malgré ses capacités, malgré son sérieux et son intelligence, il avait très vite compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas travailler ensemble sans risquer de faire exploser les chaudrons, sinon le laboratoire entier !

… _sans compter que le Professeur Slughorn est un excellent Maître des potions, plein d'enthousiasme et de patience. Sa pédagogie n'est vraiment plus à démontrer ! _

- Vous avez vu ! s'écria gaiement Horace Slughorn. _Sa pédagogie n'est vraiment plus à démontrer ! _Charmante et bien élevée. Tout pour elle cette enfant !

_PP : Alors que le Professeur Rogue…_

_HG : … Est doué pour beaucoup de choses, mais la patience n'est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il manque de… diplomatie. _

S'en était trop ! Non contente de le narguer en lui ayant volé son premier prix, voilà qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui dans la presse, remettant en cause ses capacités d'enseignement. Il lui avait pourtant appris nombre de choses dont elle ne s'était jamais plainte durant ces deux mois !

Il referma le magazine avec violence, attirant vers lui les regards de l'assemblée, et quitta la salle cape virevoltante, sans même prendre la peine de saluer son comparse.

ooOoOoOoo

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, mais Hermione avait décidé de flâner au lit et de profiter de sa magnifique chambre victorienne dont la vue donnait sur le parc du château. Il y avait eu tant d'effervescence autour d'elle depuis le concours…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en repensant au moment où le président de la Wizzard Society lui avait remis son prix. Toutes ces années passées à travailler à la bibliothèque et à réviser pendant que ses amis s'amusaient n'avaient pas été vaines ! Elle avait toujours su que ses efforts et ses sacrifices auraient fini par payer !

Alors qu'elle se repassait en boucle cette merveilleuse journée, la porte de sa chambre se mit brusquement à trembler. Manifestement, quelqu'un était très pressé de la voir !

Hermione se leva, réajusta les pans de son peignoir et appuya sur la poignée. Face à elle, se tenait un Severus Rogue dont le regard, noir de colère, la fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

- La patience n'est pas ma tasse de thé, hein ? attaqua t-il aussi sec en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière.

- Je…

Elle reculait à mesure de sa progression, lente, et pourtant incroyablement dangereuse.

- Et je ne serais pas non plus un bon enseignant ? continua t-il en ne lâchant pas un seul instant ses yeux du regard.

Elle était maintenant bloquée par le bord du lit et ne pouvait plus s'esquiver.

Lui, la regardait avec sévérité, les bras croisés contre son torse. L'avait-elle déjà vu plus terrifiant qu'à ce moment précis ? Non, certainement pas.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu votre réponse Miss Granger, murmura t-il d'une voix soyeuse.

- Oui… c'est vrai… je n'ai pas vraiment encensé votre enseignement...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Mais j'ai aussi dit que vous étiez doué pour bien d'autres choses… tenta t-elle dans un demi sourire, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Tellement doué que vous avez préféré passer votre dernier week-end avec cet imbécile de Weasley !

- Avec tous mes amis, en réalité, mais comme vous ne les supportez pas…

- Vous m'avez menti, continua t-il, le regard toujours aussi noir. Vous étiez sensée travailler sur ce « projet ».

- Mais j'ai travaillé…

- Oh bien sûr ! Les cheveux d'un homme roux ! Non, que dis-je ! Les cheveux d'un sorcier roux ! répliqua t-il ironiquement.

- Effectivement, c'est un élément déterminent de ma victoire…

Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché !

- Ne me narguez pas comme ça, jeune fille !

- Mais je ne vous nargue pas Professeur… et je ne suis plus une jeune fille… susurra t-elle tout en soutenant son regard.

- Voyez-vous ça…

- D'ailleurs, si je vous remettais votre lot de consolation… continua t-elle tout en ouvrant lentement les pans de son peignoir.

Severus ne se fit pas prier d'avantage. D'un geste souple, il glissa sa main dans le creux de ses reins et attira Hermione tout contre lui.

Était-ce le sourire malicieux qui étirait les lèvres de la sorcière alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux ? Était-ce son corps nu contre le sien ? Peut-être était-ce les deux, mais le fait était que Severus se sentit frissonner sous de telles promesses de volupté…

Finalement, cette seconde place n'était pas si mal que ça !

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé (au moins un petit peu) et que vous avez passé un bon moment ! L'unique but était de vous faire sourire...**_

_**Pour la petite histoire, Paracelse et Fulcanelli ont réellement existé et le manuscrit de Sima Qian n'est aucunement de mon invention ! Tout comme la recette du moine Théophile...**_

_**A bientôt^^**_

_**khalie**_


End file.
